The present invention concerns a method for grouping the receivers of a voice mail system (VMS) so as to achieve the effect of several VMSs by using a single VMS.
Although the conventional VMS is made to have a given number of extensions of the receiver's connecting line, each of the receivers requires a separate VMS for the case of different voice guidance. In addition, the VMS is made to serve only a single receiver, and therefore, it is impossible to combine a plurality of subscribers with different voice guidance regardless of the port to connect with.
Hence, if a plurality of subscribers in one building or group use the VMS for an equivalent purpose, each of the subscribers must purchase a separate VMS of high price, which is undesirable from an economic point of view. The aforementioned equivalent the purpose refers to uses such as voice guidance, time scheduling, etc.